Date Me?
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be kind! Harvey decides to take Mike on a date that is just perfect for both of them since he was going a wee bit too fast. Review please.


Hey there. This is my very first fic so I hope this isn't drastically bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits at all.

"Stop," Mike moaned against Harvey's neck. "Just stop."

"Like hell I will," Harvey growled possessively, bringing one hand up to firmly grasp Mike's chin. Mike was sure this isn't how their first kiss should be, after all, he had imagined it so many times and he surely hadn't thought it would be him pressed against his cubicle wall, the lights dimming as even the cleaners left for the night and Harvey pressing against him like this. Harvey bit his lower lip lightly before pulling back, what surprised Mike more than anything Harvey had done tonight was to see concern floating in those brown eyes.

"Look… I'm sorry," Harvey brought his other hand up to drag his fingertips down Mike's cheek. "Don't you want this?" he asked, tipping his head to one side.

"Yeah... yeah. Just, I don't think I'm ready."

With that, Harvey leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mike's cheek, "Michael Ross, would you like to go on a date with me?" Immediately, Harvey knew this was the right move as Mike pressed against him and murmured in his ear that he'd love too.

Harvey had decided to take Mike's hints. Mike had been going on about how he didn't actually like fancy restaurants and how tiny portions on mammoth plates really weren't his thing. He leaned back in his office chair, lounging gracefully and considering what their date should be. He looked out towards the city landscape and let out a sigh: he knew _exactly_ what to do. He picked up his phone and sent Mike a text, toying with the idea of mentioning what might come later in the evening but when he really thought about he didn't care if all he got from Mike tonight was a smile.

Mike turned up at Harvey's office at six. Harvey turned in his chair and regarded Mike, taking in his soft blue eyes, that little nervous smile and tie that was slightly loosened at the neck. The growling monster uncurled in Harvey's stomach as he traced his eyes up Mike's toned neck. Harvey stood and ambled over to Mike, raising his hands and carefully untying Mike's tie and slipping it off. "You don't need this tonight." He unbuttoned the top button of Mike's shirt before undoing his own. "No need to look to nervous," he smiled at Mike and cupped Mike's cheek lightly before taking his hand and leading him out of the office.

Mike's eyes lit up as soon as he saw it. Ray had driven them to Harvey's condo where Mike had raised his eyebrows and Harvey had just smiled that smile again. Mike didn't quite know how to react when he did see it, Harvey's had led them round to the gardens at the back of the building and against the wall was a projection coming from a projector. In front of which cushions and pillows lay like a small mountain piled up and folded blankets stood beside that. "Oh, Harvey…" Harvey grinned, "Well, you need to learn which register you need to do a proper Stallone voice, don't you? And you need to learn who is actually Batman and who is actually Robin. And also, I think you could do with further in depth watching of Mississippi Burning…" Harvey trailed off, watching Mike carefully for a reaction. "This is perfect," Mike breathed. He stood a little awkwardly though, not wanting to move in case he ruined the moment. Harvey took a look round at the preparations he had made. He raised his eyes to the sky and made silent thanks for Donna again. Small tea lights littered the scene and Harvey smiled at the soft glow on Mike's skin. He walked towards Mike and rested a hand on Mike's hip. He cast his eyes down to the younger man's lips before meeting his eyes again. "May I?" he asked softly, that familiar smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. All Mike managed was a noise from the back of his throat before Harvey pressed his lips softly, slowly against Mike's. Mike inwardly sighed. Now, this was what their first kiss should have been rather than some heated fumble in the office. He wished his memory wasn't perfect, he'd be happy only to remember this for the rest of his days.

Harvey pulled back first, purely because he didn't want to rush Mike. He touched Mike's wrist gently with his fingertips and those eyes met his. Harvey smiled, he couldn't help it. He wrapped his fingers around Mike's slim wrist and led him over to the pile of cushions, a sigh escaping him that he didn't even know he'd been holding in for so long. The movie started and Mike looked up at Harvey who seemed to be entirely relaxed as he poured glasses of deep red wine for them both from the picnic basket beside the blankets.

Half way through the movie, Mike moved his head tentatively onto Harvey's chest. He heard that growl again but this time it was different: it was still possessive but it didn't hold the same rush. He knew it wasn't the same when he felt Harvey's lips nuzzling into his hair as strong arms slid around him. When the sky finally fell from its orange glow to deep jet black, Harvey tugged a blanket around them. He didn't want to let Mike go. Not yet.

In the small hours of the morning, they went inside. Mike dithered about sleeping on the sofa, he knew he should but Harvey was just so warm and… he caught himself thinking he was a little ridiculous for their first date. But then he never thought he'd be dating Harvey Specter. Harvey was too tired to argue with Mike, he pulled him close and whispered to Mike, "sleep on the sofa if you want, but I'd rather you came to bed… and no, I won't try anything tonight as long as you put your head back where it was during the movie." Mike nodded silently and followed Harvey into the bedroom, stripping quietly down to his boxers and slipping on the t-shirt that Harvey handed him. It smelled of Harvey, was a little too big and had Harvard Law emblazoned on the front. He thought it was perfect.

Mike snuggled down against Harvey's chest. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was, "Good boy."


End file.
